Sun and Moon, Father and Son
by Sarra Alcatsol
Summary: Harry has never had anything to remember his father by, until he wanders around one night in his 6th year. Good thing James is such a ditz. (Completed)
1. Sunlight

/*\ Sunlight /*\  
  
"And this is your mum's 'Head Girl' badge."  
  
The warm light filtered through the white curtain into the small pale yellow room. It settled upon small objects, a baby's cradle, pillows, blankets, tiny toys, a miniature broomstick, and a rocking chair. The wooden chair swayed back and forth with the motion of its occupants; a tall slender young man and a bundle snuggled in his arms, a tiny head popping out of one end. The young man held the bundle tight, and flashing in the sunlight was a flat, red metal pin. Engraved into its surface was . . .  
  
Head Girl of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Lily Evans  
  
Gryffindor  
  
And surrounding the title was the mascot of the Gryffindor house, a roaring, red lion. A grin broke the face of the dark haired young man as he held the shiny object just out of his baby boy's reach.  
  
"No touching Harry!" he chuckled. "Such a curiosity for the world around you."  
  
A light tap sounded on the door as a gorgeous young lady with red hair and vivid green eyes opened the door.  
  
"Oh, there my two men are!" she exclaimed, relief flooding through those beautiful eyes. "I became worried when- James! What are you doing?" the last bit came out with an exasperated sigh.  
  
James Potter grinned sheepishly, his hazel eyes lit up with glee; "I was only introducing him to the wizarding world a bit . . ."  
  
Lily cocked an eyebrow, "What are you doing with my old 'Head Girl' badge then?"  
  
James shrugged, "Hogwarts is a very important part of our world!"  
  
Lily rolled her eyes, oh how she loved this silly man. She remembered something, "Have you found yours yet?"  
  
"I told you a hundred times," James's voice was laced with irritation. "I dropped it somewhere at Hogwarts."  
  
"I know, I know," Lily sighed. "I just can't help wishing that you would find it in that box . . ."  
  
An awkward silence followed and Lily shuffled her little feet, "Who knows? Maybe we can get Harry to look for it when he starts attending?" Lily was hoping for a little peace in the unsettled air.  
  
"Yeah . . .maybe . . ."  
  
Silence . . .  
  
"Lily, I'm sorry."  
  
"I forgive you." She crossed the room and gave him a long kiss.  
  
"What was that for?" James's eyes were wide with pleasure and surprise.  
  
Lily gave him a small wink and softly left Harry's nursery. James looked down at his son, who had successfully grabbed the red badge and stuffed it into his single-toothed mouth.  
  
"Harry," James began. The baby boy looked into his father's face, listening to the words that followed.  
  
"I'll never understand her."  
  
"Oh, but Harry."  
  
"How I love her." 


	2. Moonlight

/*\ Moonlight /*\  
  
The moon filtered through the slit windows of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The sixth year Gryffindor boy was about, pacing the hallways. He knew he could safely because his two best friends were prefects.  
  
The emerald eyes blinked in and out of existence in the faint light.  
  
"Everything happens to me." The teenaged boy sighed.  
  
'Don't be so self-centered!' an inner voice chided him sarcastically.  
  
"I bet it does!"  
  
'Sure, sure. If that's the only way you think of yourself.'  
  
The boy filled with anger, "And how's that!?"  
  
'You're the pinpoint middle of the universe. Even the sun goes 'round you.'  
  
"There's reason's I think that . . ."  
  
'Think you're the center?'  
  
"No. That everything happens to me.'  
  
'Fine, list 'em'  
  
(A/N: Here the SPOILERS are! Proceed with caution!)  
  
The sixteen-year-old Gryffindor's list sounded somewhat like this . . .  
  
"I've chosen to become and Auror, which means my schedule for classes has just gotten crazy. Ron and Hermione still have yet to admit their 'true' feeling for one another, meaning they jump down each other's throat waaaaaay too often. Cho Chang has now completely drawn back into herself, not that I care much anymore. But! Get this! I'm starting to notice my best friend's little sister is not so little anymore. Voldemort is out in the open now, and either I'm going to kill him or he's going to kill me! Quidditch is back up, and I have to train a whole new team, except for Ron. I've lost my last bit of family that I cared about when Sirius fell through the curtain . . ." here his voice broke " And lastly I have the entire wizarding world looking to me for hope and strength in these steadily darkening times."  
  
He finally finished and drew a long delicious breath. He felt like he had vented enough and turned to wend his way back to Gryffindor Tower. He passed through a darkened hallway close to his destination, when he heard the sound of girly-giggles. There was no girl's bathroom in this hall . . . the boy felt he should tell those (probably first years, he thought) girls that they were out past their curfew and should get to bed before Filch caught them.  
  
He spun around and waited for the noise again.  
  
"Oh! It's been sooooo looong since you four have come to see us!"  
  
The boy spun in the direction of the voice, no one was there. Only a portrait hung on the wall. It contained twelve 18th century, young, and finely dressed ladies. They curtsied to him. The boy let out a breath he had unconsciously been holding.  
  
The eldest lady in the portrait spoke again, "Where have you been all this time?"  
  
The boy with the unruly black hair gaped at the portrait, acting like a muggle would after hearing his dog ask for a spot of tea.  
  
"Do you wish to pass?" queried a slightly younger girl clothed in a delicate lilac.  
  
The Boy Who Lived finally found his voice, "Yes, please."  
  
The portrait swung forward to reveal a gloomy tunnel with a faint light at the end. Although wary of going down tunnel with lights at the end, he hopped into the entrance and let the darkness envelope him.  
  
Harry Potter made his way to the end of the dark tunnel, not thinking of lighting his wand to penetrate the gloom. He carefully reached the end and peered through a grimy window. Harry quickly wiped a section clean with the sleeve of his robe. A shaft of moonlight now illuminated the hall behind him.  
  
Harry turned for a good look of what he had just walked through. Something glittered halfway down the small hall. It was just a tiny, frail shine, Harry almost thought it was a trick of the light, but it glittered a faint red. Harry walked to it, wiping it clean with his other sleeve and tears welled up in his emerald eyes.  
  
He had found a badge . . . it read . . .  
  
Head Boy of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
James Potter  
  
Gryffindor  
  
Harry smiled and pined the badge on the underside of his robes, close to his heart.  
  
/*\ Finis /*\  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
/*\ Author's Note /*\  
  
Thanks for reading the first fic I have ever finished! Ha Ha! The only reason being, "The First Potter" is a longer story. If you read "The First Potter" The portrait hole will make more sense to you . . . And I won't explain why James's badge was there. You have to read my story! *laughs evily*  
  
Okay here's the legal stuff:  
  
[[[Harry Potter and the related characters are property of J.K. Rowling. I recognize that and pray that if you come across this fan fiction, you will not sue me. Again, none of the characters appearing in this story are of my own invention, they belong to the original author of the Harry Potter series, J.K. Rowling. The slight plot and twelve ladies appearing in the portrait ARE MINE! And can only be used with the expressed in writing permission of the Author, Sarra Jaina Alcatsol-Weasley.]]]  
  
Okay *deep breath* now that is out of the way.  
  
Thanks to my reviewers!  
  
Sarra 


End file.
